zero_sumfandomcom-20200214-history
GR9-Hippokon
The second unit in the production for the GR-B line. Despite being part of the second line, the Hippokon looks like it belongs with the generation one AAs. It is large; a few meters taller than the Phalanx and a good couple of feet thicker at certain parts. Despite its old and blocky look, it possesses technologies and systems that are actually quite advanced. First and foremost: why is this AA so special, despite looking like a block of misshaped metal? It possesses a shifting frame. A shifting frame allows an AA to have its frame move around- to transform, if you will. The Hippokon in its humanoid form, resembles more of a vertical tank. Its chest- where the rather spacious two-seater cockpit is, is large and protrudes from the AA in a rectangular fashion; although it does not extend too far out. Its arms are square-ish and actually quite short, with the area above the elbow being slightly thicker. Its hands seem like large cinder blocks, with its three 'fingers' being small triangular slabs. At first glance, its legs are quite normal- if not bulky like the rest of the body. In reality, they are reverse-jointed legs, albeit hardly noticeable with all the armor. Its feet end in three toes, with a single large one jutting out from the back of the foot to give it excellent stability. Parts of the inner frame are viewable from behind the AA, near the feet. The back is strangely empty space, for the most part, bar a single (but rather large) thruster, and two long fuel containers- which usually hang from the back of the shoulders similar to wings. Three large and extended thrusters are built under the origin of both containers. The shoulder armor hangs over the shoulders, leaving the openings to the arms mostly uncovered. Its head is a long and somewhat thin rectangle, with a single antenna pointing upward from the side. The very front of the rectangle possesses a single large mono-eye, which gives the Hippokon a somewhat comical appearance. In its transformed form, the Hippokon becomes flat and square-ish- like some sort of primitive and unnecessarily bulky ship. The chest of the Hippokon is the front of this form, while the arms and legs form up around it, forming the rest of the bulk. Part of the front opens up to reveal glass for a classic two-seater military fighter-jet esque cockpit. The fuel containers move to be directly against the AA- instead of hanging outward. The three large thrusters also lower and point backwards, serving as the Hippokon's main source of thrust. In this form, the Hippokon's speed, maneuverability, and defenses raise. Its profile is shortened, however, and it loses access to any weapon it was previously carrying. Its main purpose is transport in this form, as it is capable of carrying precisely one AAA (or several ALAs, depending on the size) on its back. Two small handles are located directly on its back, near the start of its two fuel containers. A hatch is located in the center of these handles, allowing the pilot of the AA to exit their machine and enter the Hippokon, to join its pilot. The Hippokon possesses two auto-cannons located on each arm, which would be normally found on the side in its fighter mode. It can also use missiles in both forms, should it be equipped. If it is equipped with any hand-held weaponry, in its fighter form they would be found on the underside of the Hippokon. They cannot be fired in this form. The Hippokon can also serve as a personnel transport with the appropriate add-ons, or a weapons transport. It is also one of the few AAs, and the only AA currently in mass-production that is capable of unassisted atmospheric re-entry. This extends to whatever happens to be on it, as well. Commonly used as a shock-trooper, outpost supplier, and even as a mobile repair hotspot for battlefield use. Interestingly, the Hippokon is one of the few capable of flight under-atmosphere. While its bulky exterior would imply it’s unable to, it appear to possess a magnetic field dispenser which allows it to manipulate a planet’s magnetic field to attain lift. GR9-Hippokon GT-T (Ground Transport Type) Differences: The Hippokon GR-T is a major overhaul in the Hippokon frame. It gets rid of nearly every thruster on the frame, and drops the fuel pods entirely. Instead of being able to shift into a flight mode, it can now shift into a ground vehicle mode. This mode is similar to the Hippokon's original flight mode, but instead of possessing thrusters or fuel pods, it has two caterpillar tracks that end in two large wheels. In AA form, it looks like a lighter (but still bulky) Hippokon, with the caterpillar tracks prevalent on the underside of its arms, and a large wheel at the heel of its feet. These wheels can be used in a manner similar to the Athen GR-T, but lacking the extra speed. Weaknesses: The Hippokon GR-T shares the original Hippokon's weaknesses, bar the need for an excessive amount of fuel. In that sense it's more of an upgrade than anything. Otherwise is exactly like a regular Hippokon. Uses: Not only is it used for Special Forces transportation, but it also acts as a mobile systems carrier and occasionally as an AA carrier. Handling: Handles like a drunk rhino. Category:AA Category:Machines Category:GRECO family Category:Olympus Inc